shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Padrino Part 3
Previous: Padrino Part 2 A lone marine rushed through the crowd on the busy streets of Fringe. Even so early in the morning as the sun was just over the horizon, the crowd was still bustling with the early birds looking for the fresh stock on the market place. The marine huffed and hurried, he had to say "excuse me" over and over again, still keeping a good speed, hurrying toward the marine base with the greatest speed he could muster. His rifle clicked against his back, attached to a harness that was tied against his chest. That was when he saw it, the marine base, and just outside of it, the troops were doing their role call. What luck! '' '''Corporal:' Captain! CAPTAIN! marine called, still hurrying, through all of the noise on the streets, and his voiced reached them, because he turned all of their heads Morris: '''Corporal! What are you doing? This is an official formation! Morris said, gritting his teeth and glaring at the watchman as he hurried toward them. '''Corporal: Captain! Urgent news! I saw a ship! A pirate ship! Morris: '''There are a million pirates in Fringe! What's so different about this one? '''Corporal: The flag, sir! Two katana under a samurai helmet! Morris's expression went from angry to wide-eyed in an instant, and he looked to his line of soldiers behind him. Morris: '''Fall out! ---- '''Usagi: I don't know, Chio, sometimes I feel like if we didn't travel so much, we wouldn't get into so many dangerous scenarios. Perhaps we wouldn't run into so much trouble. Maybe if we settled down somewhere, dropped out of sight. Chio stood at a corner store stand, and nodded to the standman, grabbing his deep-fried whats-it and taking a big bite of it. '' '''Chio:' Yeah, don't think I haven't thought of that. But then that would mean we'd be stuck here in the New World. If you asked me, I think we should have thought of that somewhere between island number sixteen or island number twenty. Usagi nodded at this, and looked at her blade, and her eyes dropped down toward her feet. She took another large bite out of her carrot. '' '''Chio: '''I haven't seen you write your little poems for a minute. You been feeling alright? ''A very slight smile crossed Usagi's mouth, and her cheeks deepened red. '' '''Usagi:' Well, there's a reason for that, you see, I have been thinking of one. Chio: Oh? full Usagi: '''Yeah. '''Old man: What?! Both of them looked to the side to see a very tall, large old man with a white beard, hunched over and with a very large pile of apples. His hand was up to his ear and leaned toward the fruit stand guy. '' '''Clerk:' 50 belli! 100 Apples for 50 Belli! Old man: 15 belli? That seems mighty cheap there young man, you sure these apples are good? picked one up and sniffed it close Clerk: No, no, you don't under stand sir. Five-zero, fifty! Old man: You said there were a hundred apples! I'm not paying someone who can't do math! Clerk: '''Gah! You're kidding me, just give me the money. '''Old man: Okay okay, sonny, don't rush me, let me get my coin bag. a small leather bag from his pocket and put a single belli on the table One... into the bag and put another coin on the table Two... into his bag, rummaged, rummaged, and rummaged before putting another coin onto the table Three... Clerk: '''Ah!! Just take the apples! Please take them! I beg you! '''Old man: '''One second sonny, I'm on a roll. another one on the table Four... '''Voice: Hahaaa! What do you expect from a geezer who should be feeding pigeons in the park! This turned many heads, all of them looked to see a young man with long, braided blond hair, and golden eyes that grinned toward the old man, who turned to see the boy as he stood tall among the crowd. The boy was Gonzo Lee, with a bounty of 400,000,000 belli for several terrorist attacks on many marine bases in the name of the White Face Pirates. '' '''Gonzo Lee:' You may be able to fool the common rabble here, but I know who you really are. extending even bigger Today, you lose your title, old man! Before Gonzo could step closer, a katana in its sheathe was brought out in front of him, stopping him. Molli: You will watch your tongue in his presence. Gonzo: Ha! And what are you gonna do about it, toots? Molli, in her cloaked, and straw, sun hat that covered her head in shadow, instantly unsheathed her sword and swiped straight for Gonzo's head in a single, smooth movement. He was flipping backward in that exact same instant, flipping over and over again until he somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. Gonzo: Ah, well you certainly can try, can't you? She took off her hat and threw it to the side, her eyes were blind-folded and her form was very slender as she threw off her cloak as well. She stood with her very long katana blade. Everyone stood, admiring her appearance, her hair tied into a very neat bun, and her gi was made of a very fine silken red with beautiful flower pedal patterns all over it. '' '''Gonzo: '''Hahaa! This will be fun, lets go sweet-cheeks! ''Molli sneered, and that was when she dashed toward him, her blade swiping through the air and coming to the front of her. That was when a marine jumped out in front of her, and stopped her cold in her tracks. That was when the whistle blew, and all of the marines started to crowd the area with rifles aimed every which way. Morris: Attention! Attention! Everyone freeze! All pirates put your hands in the air and do not move! You are all under arrest by authority of the wold-- Old man: Marukenpo! TenKen!!!! his palm forward, making it turn black with haki, and a huge shockwave plastered the wall directly behind Captain Morris, making him fly straight back into it and crush along with it. Morris's face went completely blank and when the wall was finally done crumbling, he fell, completely out cold. All actions ceased. Everyone looked at the old man as he stood up tall, popping his entire back and his shoulders as he revealed a huge necklace of gigantic beads around his neck that hung down toward his chest. His expression was now that of discipline and strength. His concentration was now shown from not only his face, but the expression of his entire body. Snowbeard was a very old, and infamous pirate Captain of the White Blade Pirates. He was wanted for 350,000,000 by the World Government, dead or alive. '' '''Snowbeard:' A fight between two warriors is as sacred as the eldest oak trees in the forests of our fathers' fathers. To interrupt such a battle is blasphemy in the eyes of those same men who built this world around us. Either you allow them their duel, or you will answer to my hands. Every single Marine at that place began to go cold, their hearts beating rapidly at the thought of taking on one of the original fighters of the sea. '' '''Snowbeard:' If your absolute justice calls for it, then I will oblige you myself! COI! A very large marine stepped out from the others and cracked his knuckles. Master Sergeant Kerillius took off his shirt and got into a stance that was very similar to muay thai oriented. He was very tall, and extremely muscular. Snowbeard seemed to lock onto the fighter, who came toward him with a flying knee as he lunged straght for the pirate captain. '' '''Kerillius:' Shihiza!!!! 'Snowbeard: '''Marukenpo! Boukyou Kire!!!!! hand met the marine's leg, and with no effort, went straight through the kneecap like a hot coal through the snow. The knee was swung around completely, breaking it forward and causing the Sergeant to fall down in agony. ''Snowbeard stayed in his fighting stance and looked all of the other soldiers in front of him, and then at Gonzo, who stared at him, and grinned as wide as he could. While the Captain saw yet another upstart that wished to challenge his skills, but for some reason, he felt something else about this Gonzo Lee. 'Usagi: 'over toward Chio Maybe we should leave. '''Chio: '''Yes... of them ducked out of the situation rather easily as Snowbeard made his move. '''Snowbeard: '''Come at me, or run away. It makes no difference!!! Padrino Part 4 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side